Seth Storm
Hi, Seth Storm here. Normally We character's don't directly tell you about ourselves, see normally thats our writer's jobs but hey I am different, probobly because I am the son of Chaos and Thalia Daughter of Comedy. Yes that right Chaos and Comedy, together they make me, the serious and comedic relief of our adventure's together. Please Note: that this current picture of me is quite inaccurate, I only look that way to make Jordan feel happier. History Oh yeah we get to move on to history. Okay so first time I legitamitely appeared was in a dark alley in new york, it was there that after about two years eating crumbs and running from rats, cats and dogs and squirells trust me they are nuts. I came in contact with my long time friend and partner Jordan. We just toddlers at the time mind you, but i was able to take care of her keeping her warm inside of my body during the cold nights on the streets of new york, During the day she helped me and her surive on the streets. We stayed like this for several years before we had to resort to stealing to stay alive. Eventually we took over an abandon building in Manhatten. Around the ages of 13 for each of us though we had to seperate due to well we like to avoid that topic when we can because we both were not ready for the changes our bodies were going through. It was almost two years later we returned to be in close proximity of each other again, the year prior I had been going through severe anamlistic tendencies, and was forced to have to stay away from everyone, even jordan. That year still gives me nightmare's and every so often that beast would rise again, causing more pain, death destruction, sadness and internal agony for myself. When we finally regrouped it was a few weeks before the battle of manhatten and we were forced to help defend the island and our small territory from monsters. When Percy brought down the Williamsburg Bridge, one of its pieces struck Jordan severely wounding her. I spent several weeks trying to keep her comfortable and alive, and eventually was able to get her to St. Louis where she was healed, but yet at the same time she was wiped of her memories prior to arriving at Rhea's Haven. In many a sense she forgot about me and eventually I returned to New York alone when I realized she truly did not remember me. Nearly two years later, I left New York for reasons even I am not sure of the reason why, maybe it was fate or maybe it was me tired of being in manhatten, for whatever reason I ended up coming across a group of questers, by the names of Ava, James, April, and Becky. I started earning their trust for nearly two days but lost it after an incedent where I was mentally controlled by a Giant, I even ate Ava. Had it been Jordan if she had been around she wouldn't have thought of it a problem, but thats wishful thinking, I still don't think Ava has one hundred percent forgiven me for that act. When I finally returned to the group after a day or three away from them, I was welcomed back with realtivily open arms. However, mutiple incidents on the road added to the overall untrustingness of me especially after I ate them and the van they were in an attempt to save them from drowning. It was orginally in my mouth but after swimming under a bridge I unitentionally swallowed which added to the dislike very likely. Evenutally we did run into Jordan again, and after some incidents on the road, her memory returned. We eventually discovered that many monsters that currently exist are actually halfbloods who died in the past and were changed into monster by of course chaos, who over the course of the next 30 years was becoming more prominent in the world. We battled Moros, and Midas, and then I and Jordan formed the nomads compromised of halfbloods restored from monsters, through the use of Golden apples. We left camp Halfblood and set up our base in Nova Scotia, and in my personal opinion a bad choice, because I hate the cold, as I can't make my own body heat. Eventually Jordan came to me complaining about how Hugo had been attacked by my friends on their way to meet us so I went and decided to escort them to camp, however I Had no idea it had snowed heavily shortly after I left. ~ I'll update you as this progresses. Years later during an exposure of Demigods with the world governments we were forced to live in tartarus to surive. During the is time nearly a year before Jordan had gone on a scouting mission in alaska for the nomads and had frozen to death, I felt incredibly guilty because had I gone with her She would not have frozen to death. In that time Andrew Pitt and Emily had a daughter who became the joy of my life to comfort me in my saddness, and became super special to me. At some point it got to be so close to where she was practically living inside of me at times. If she ever found out about my predatory periods well she kept them, from occuring when she was inside me. So in a way we helped each other. Eventually during her second time out in the mortal world though I finally could not hold back the death of jordan much longer and broke down in a motel somewhere in Nevada. Thankfully fate allowed me the privalge to have Jordan restored to me when she was turned into a dracnea upon her death by my father chaos, which was being held at a facility in nevada. I was renunited with her and she was restored to normal. We eventually had kids after the Rise of Chaos, and the destruction of tartarus. When we moved to the island where Andrew Pitt opened up a demigod Island safe haven, which eventually became a city for Demigods, Monsters, and other mythological creatures. Our story continues, but I have still have this feeling... Personality I woudl say that I am Playful at times, but also often annoyed, I can be a bit a guardian from time to time, and yet I can also be a lover at other times, I am my own person. Likes Ooo hard one to talk about cause a lot of stuff I like people find gross or just wrong. I Love physcial touch and being closer than comfort for some people. I enjoy keeping friends, and at times family close to me . I have a weird obsession with being in somone, or Having them in me. I Do like being small from time to time and kept near warm places. I prefer heat over cold any day. I prefer swallowing stuff larger than myself for the good feeling it gives me. I enjoy taking advantage of my ability to bend the laws of physical reality. I love breaking the fourth wall. If I had my way, I would cuddle up like a kitten on Ava, April's or Becky or Jordan's lap and sleep in a small size. I prefer hanging out with women more than other guys. Things I do not seem to notice, and things I don't like. I don't seem to see anything wrong with nudity. It just biolgy to me. I hate salt, I can't tell you how much I hate it, It is absoultely revolting. I don't like wearing clothing, I never have. I don't understand why people get embaressed by being without clothes. I don't understand why people don't like being eaten, nor do I seem to understand why they don't like eating me. I don't like driving, never have, and arguments in the car are my number one pet peeve. I seem to suffer from a weird sense of love, with intamcy being in a form of hug where a person is literally inside of me or I am inside of them. Something just peaceful about it. Having inside of me in cold weather helps us both but people seem to hate the idea for reasons i can't figure out why. One They produce body heat for me that I can't produce myself, and two I am a great insulator keeping their body heat inside of me and keeping them warm. I hate the cold more than anything and Snow, I will avoid so much because I have a constant fear of Shattering in cold weather. Which has happened before. Very traumatizing. Oh and here's the big one, I don't understand why some men are fascinated with the females upper front body. The only reason I would like it is because its a warm place to be on a cold day. But thats just me. Yes I know that sounds weird, inappropriate, and many other things, but I don't really care you know as I said before, Its all biology to me. Oh and Since I didn't have parents to raise me I don't often like being without a swallow hug for very long or a warm hug like place either. But thats enough of my ranting, You heard me, and most of my inner closets I keep hidden. Years 13 -15 These Years both I and Jordan don't like to talk about. We were young we didn't understand changes our bodies were going through and we did something in our first year out of curoisty, and when it each of had it worse happening, we seperate out of safety and virtue for each other. Regretably the loss of the time together changed me into a more predatory creature and things I did, things I ate, peoples lives i changed haunt me to this day. Worst fear I fear the truth. Not Honesty but the truth. I worry that maybe I am not demigod, and that I really am a monster waiting to be unleashed, and by the fact that I have lost control of that inner beast within me, has haunted me for years. Even Jordan does not know why I keep it hidden from her, but the question I ask myself is, What if I am a monster, and if I am, how will this affect me for the rest of eternity, because I will just continually reform time and time again. How will I be able to deal with my friends after that, and when they find out what I have done, in my past when the beast has been unleashed will they ever forgive me? Even when i mutilated the Giant I wasn't releasing the monster, when I ate Ava, I had not released the monster, I am so scared that if I do, everyone will leave me, and I will be forever alone abandoned. It would be to much to bear. Category:Seth Storm